


The Only Way This Works (Is If It Works for the Both of Us)

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because I'm Coldflash Trash and Can't Help Myself, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Mentions of Leonard Snart/Barry Allen, Mentions of Past Consent Issues, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t really like penetration,” she says finally, voice still meek and hushed, nothing like Cisco’s used to hearing from the confident, self-assured thief. “Not just fingers. I mean at all.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Cisco nods, ready to assure her that that won’t be a problem, but she cuts him off before he can speak. “Which I know,” she continues quickly, a bit louder, more defensive. “Is what feels good for you. So it’s fine, really. We can go ahead.”</i></p><p>Cisco and Lisa hook up for the first time. Boundaries are discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way This Works (Is If It Works for the Both of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> What? This isn't a new chapter of [Run Away With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6662791/chapters/15237937). I know, and I'm a horrible person, but I'm working on it, I promise. School is just kicking my ass more than expected, plus I got bitten by the inspiration bug, and I just _had_ to write this fic.  
>  I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave me lovely kudos and comments!

Lisa stumbles awkwardly as the backs of her calves bump the end of her mattress. The thief goes down with a small, surprised yip, body bouncing slightly as she lands amid the rumpled sheets. Her arms are still raised above her head, white tank top stuck around the bends of her elbows. The thin layer of cotton covers her face, musses up her hair, and Cisco can’t help but laugh delightedly as he flops down in bed beside her.

Pulling the tank the rest of the way over her head, Lisa throws it unceremoniously across the room and glares over at Cisco, but it’s far from sincere, and she can’t keep her lips from pursing and puckering as she tries not to smile.

“Don’t laugh, Cisco,” she chastises, voice saccharine and viscous like honey.

The engineer tucks a lock of hair behind his right ear and smiles shyly, biting at his lip. “I’m not laughing at you,” he says.

“Well, of course not,” Lisa replies. “Because that would just be stupid.”

Cisco frowns. “Do you want the D or not?” he asks, petulant. “Because I could just leave, if that’s what you’d rather.”

Cisco pushes up off his elbow and begins carrying out his threat, shifting into a sitting position. Lisa immediately breaks character, laughing sweetly at the engineer’s antics and taking hold of his arm, tugging him back down beside her.

“Don’t,” she says. “I was only teasing.”

Cisco smirks. “I know you were,” he replies.  

Lisa scoffs and rolls her eyes, but she grabs Cisco by the shirtfront and pulls him in for a deep, possessive kiss nonetheless. Within seconds, she’s got her hands under the many layers of his shirts, hands trailing upward against bare skin, nails scraping, as she pushes them up and over his head.

Their jeans are the next to go, each fumbling with the other’s buckle until it’s wrenched open. The tight, dark denim slides down the long, creamy expanse of Lisa’s thighs fluidly, then past her calves, until she’s able to kick garment off with her feet. The dark-haired woman pushes Cisco onto his back and uses the slide of her legs to do the same for the engineer, his pants joining hers against the vinyl floor.

Cisco’s hands on Lisa’s hips slide up and around her back until they fall on the clasp of her bra. The nylon blend of the band stretches obediently under Cisco’s skilled fingers, and the clasp comes undone easily. Lisa shrugs and holds out her arms, letting the thin straps slip down the toned muscles of her arms. Her breast are bared as the cups, along with the rest of the bra, fall around her waist. Cisco slides a hand up the gentle swell of her stomach to tweak a dark, pert nipple between his fingers experimentally as Lisa tosses the bra away with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Leaning down, Lisa’s hair falls around Cisco’s face like a curtain as the two enter into another deep, wet kiss. Cisco hands keep massaging gently at Lisa’s breasts, thumbs ghosting across the sensitive flesh of her nipples in a maddening tease. Lisa retaliates by rocking her hips against the growing hardness in the engineer’s boxers, and Cisco groans.

In a sudden shift of his weight, Cisco flips their position, Lisa falling back onto the mattress with a small, surprised gasp. Their kissing resumes immediately, becoming more and more desperate and impassioned by the second. Lisa’s nails dig into Cisco’s hips, bordering on painful, as she grips the flesh under the waistband of his underwear. For his part, Cisco braces his hands on the bed, bracketing Lisa’s shoulders, and thrusts his hips forward suggestively. The drag of his erection against her skin, while still covered, makes them both moan hotly, wanting.

Cisco moves one hand from the mattress to hook the fabric of Lisa’s lacey black thong under one finger. The heat of her core is exhilarating as the flat his middle phalanx presses against it, the first hints of her growing wetness dampening his skin. With a quick tug, he pulls the underwear down her thighs and off, helped along as the flats of Lisa’s feet press against the mattress to lift her hips.

As soon as the thong is thrown away, Cisco’s hand moves back to scrape his fingers teasingly through the short, wiry hair trimmed in a small stripe atop the brunette’s pubic mound. She wriggles her hips forward and encourages Cisco’s touch to move lower between her folds. Cisco’s fingers trail through her wetness until they’re slick enough to rub effortlessly over the raised nub of her clit, and Lisa shivers delightedly at the intimate touch.

Cisco leans down to draw a nipple into his mouth as his fingers continue moving, alternating between deep, firm circles and quick, delicate flicks. The contrast of his teeth nipping and scraping against her skin and the gentle strokes of his fingers quickly turns the thief below him into a shivering, panting mess.  

And so, it comes as a surprise to the engineer that, as he presses his index finger teasingly against her entrance, Lisa’s whole body immediately stiffens. Her thighs draw together reflexively and she sucks in a quick, anxious breath.

Right away, Cisco pulls his fingers from Lisa’s folds. He lets go of the nipple pinched lightly between his teeth and look up at his partner questioningly, brow furrowed in concern.

“What is it?” Cisco asks, voice soft and encouraging.

Quickly, Lisa shakes her head. “Nothing,” she replies, but Cisco doesn’t for a second buy it.

“Obviously it’s something,” the engineer says. After wiping his fingers haphazardly on the bedsheets, he places a hand comfortingly over Lisa’s stomach and strokes small, gentle circles with his thumb.

“I don’t wanna mess this up,” Lisa whispers, her own fingers coming up to trace shapes against the back of Cisco’s palm. She hesitates to meet his eyes, but, when she finally does, he offers her a small, reassuring smile.

“I don’t wanna mess this up either,” Cisco replies gently. “But, see, the thing is, the second this stops being good for you, it stops being good for me, too. So, you’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong. The only way this works is if it works for the both of us.”

Lisa nods, swallowing thickly, but she’s still quiet for another long, tense moment before finally speaking. Cisco doesn’t rush her though, simply waits her out patiently, his fingers never ceasing their gentle strokes against her abdomen.

“I don’t really like penetration,” she says finally, voice still meek and hushed, nothing like Cisco’s used to hearing from the confident, self-assured thief. “Not just fingers. I mean at all.”

Cisco nods, ready to assure her that that won’t be a problem, but she cuts him off before he can speak. “Which I know,” she continues quickly, a bit louder, more defensive. “Is what feels good for you. So it’s fine, really. We can go ahead.”

Cisco frowns, instantly troubled. “No, Lisa,” he replies. “Not fine.”

Lisa’s whole body flushes, her cheeks turning a bright, splotchy red. Cisco can see the tears welling up in her eyes and curses himself for not articulating his previous comment more clearly.

“I didn’t mean upset you,” Lisa says, voice shaky.

Quickly, Cisco shakes his head. “No, no, no,” he stammers, frantic. “I didn’t mean not fine for me. I meant not fine for you.”

Lisa looks up at him, uncomprehending, so he presses on. “Nobody should ever make you feel like you have to have a certain kind of sex you don’t want just because they do. That’s sketchy as fuck, and, honestly, anybody who would ask obviously doesn’t respect you very much.

“You can always tell me what you want and what you don’t,” Cisco insists. “And you never have to make compromises for me. Ever.”

Lisa nods, blinking back tears she’s fighting tooth and nail against, and clears her throat. “I was fourteen when I lost my virginity,” she admits, the hushed confession barely a whisper. The exchange feels tender, intimate, in the soft yellow light of the bedside table. “After the first couple of times, I finally got up the courage to tell the guy I was seeing that I didn’t really like being touched that way. But all he said was that women never really did, and none of it mattered, because it made him feel good, and I was happy that he felt good, wasn’t I?

“I figured he was right,” Lisa continues. “That women didn’t like sex, but men did, so that was just our lot in life. Then, as I got older, I started talking to other women about their experiences, and they all swore up and down that they loved it. They said penetration was supposed to feel, like, the best ever, so obviously I’d just never done it right, never taken a dick that was big enough or had my G-spot hit just right. And I believed them, too. So, I kept letting guys fuck me even when I hated it, all because I thought someone someday would do it right and it would finally feel good.”

Lisa lets out a long, shaky breath and a small, broken laugh. “And now it’s just habit,” she finishes. “Even though I know it’s never gonna feel good for me, I do it anyway. Because that’s just what people do.”  

“It doesn’t have to be,” Cisco says. He catches Lisa’s gaze and holds it seriously as he moves his hand from her stomach to stroke along her side. “There’s nothing wrong with you for liking what you like, or not liking what you don’t. Anyone who ever tried to tell you otherwise was a dick.

“Sex is supposed to be about people sharing desire,” the engineer continues. “Even the kinky stuff is about making sure everyone’s getting what they want, even if what they want is to be tied up and flogged, for whatever reason.”

At that, Lisa lets out a sweet, lilting laugh, and Cisco dips his head to press a gentle kiss against the jut of her left clavicle. He traces his fingers against her right hipbone and sighs contently as she relaxes under his touch.

“You deserve to be with someone who respects your boundaries,” Cisco says. “Which, yeah, is mostly because everyone does, but it’s also because I really like you, and I want what’s best for you. Always.”

As Cisco speaks, he holds the brunette’s gaze, and her icy blue eyes instantly melt under the warmth of his deep brown ones. Slowly, she rolls onto her side so the pair are face to face, then leans in and captures the engineer’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss.  

When the kiss breaks, Cisco slides his hand around Lisa’s waist to the small of her back to draw their bodies flush together. “You’re amazing, Lisa Snart,” he whispers, nose brushing teasingly against hers.

Lisa chuckles. “You’re not so bad yourself, Cisco Ramon,” she replies.

“Just tell me what you want, and it’s yours,” Cisco promises. “Anything.”

Lisa swallows thickly. “Blowjobs are good,” the brunette says. “And handjobs.”

Cisco chuckles into the curve of Lisa’s neck. “No,” he corrects, shifting his weight to pin the thief onto her back. He keeps his head buried in her neck as he speaks next, breath tickling the sensitive skin there. “I mean, what do _you_ want.”

“Oh,” Lisa gasps. Cisco’s lips moving against her neck, his hands trailing along her sides, makes it almost impossible for her to think, to form a coherent sentence. “I like having my clit played with,” she finally replies.

“Fingers or tongue?”

Cisco punctuates the question by sucking a hard, wet kiss into Lisa’s pulse point, tongue trailing over the throbbing artery, in a way that’s bound to leave a mark.

Lisa shivers. “Either’s good,” she replies.

“Are you sure?” Cisco wonders, lips back to trailing a featherlight path across her collarbone.  

There’s something about Cisco, his energy, his presence, that relaxes the thief, makes her feel comfortable asking for things she otherwise wouldn’t.

“I want your mouth,” she pants, an excruciating heat throbbing through her clit just from saying the words out loud.

Cisco pulls his head back from Lisa’s neck and smiles down at her. It has all the confidence of a smirk, but none of the superiority, and it makes the thief relax even further.

“I think that can be arranged,” Cisco replies. Then, in one fluid motion, he slides down her body and doesn’t stop until he’s able to drop a wet, lurid kiss to the gentle swell of her stomach, just below her navel.

Lisa shivers under his touch.

Cisco’s mouth drops lower. Warm hands wrap around the backs of her thighs and spread them wide, left leg slipping over Cisco’s shoulder. He starts off slow, the point of his tongue ghosting over Lisa’s swollen clit teasingly. She lets out a breathy sigh that only serves to encourage Cisco’s style of torturously light touching even further.

It isn’t until Lisa starts writhing in earnest, hips thrusting desperately against Cisco’s mouth, that the engineer picks up the pace. He relaxes the muscles in his tongue, swapping out his precise, measured approach for something more broad and firm. The sudden increase in pressure has Lisa’s back bowing off the bed, a strangled moan slipping past her damp, parted lips.

“Oh, God, that feel so good,” she pants, voice strangled and frantic in the sexiset way Cisco’s ever heard.

The engineer redoubles his efforts. The friction of his tongue against Lisa’s clit is replaced by maddening suction as he takes the sensitive nub into his mouth. Lisa’s hip jerk up, chasing even more stimulation, which Cisco proves eager to give.

Lisa’s thighs shake against his shoulders. Her breath comes in short, frenzied gasps. One hand grips desperately at the sheets while the other threads itself through Cisco’s hair, edging on painful, not that the engineer cares. Like the erection straining against his boxers, it’s a minor annoyance he’s determined to put aside, choosing to focus instead on bringing Lisa closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna come,” Lisa warns. It nearly sounds like a whine.

Cisco pulls his mouth away briefly enough to speak, the puffs of his breath hot and teasing against her sensitive flesh. “Go ahead, babe,” the engineer says. “Make my day.”

Twisting the iconic soundbite from _Sudden Impact_ earns Cisco an amused chuckle from Lisa, but her laughter quickly devolves into a wanton moan as the engineer puts his mouth back to work. It isn’t long before his expert combination of lips, and tongue, and the faintest hints of teeth, sends Lisa into the throes a mind-numbing orgasm.

Cisco helps guide the brunette through as her legs, her whole body, quivers and shakes. Eventually, her arched back falls against the mattress once more and she’s able to draw in a deep, grounding breath. Cisco wipes his mouth against the back of his hand hastily, then tilts his head to place a gentle, rather chaste kiss to the inside of Lisa’s thigh.

“That was…” Lisa begins, but she trails off, seemingly at a loss for words.

Cisco chuckles. “Glad it worked for you,” he replies.

Lisa’s head rises from the pillow to shoot Cisco a disbelieving look. “Worked for me?” she parrots. “Cisco, honey, not to stroke your ego, but that may have been the best orgams I’ve ever had. You’re quite good at this. Better than I expected, actually.”

Cisco frowns. “I’m not sure whether I should be flattered or offended.”  

Lisa laughs heartily, head falling back, and Cisco quickly joins in. He slides up her body until he’s able to capture her mouth in a deep, slow kiss that the thief eagerly returns.

“You know,” Cisco says, trailing the fingers of his right hand against the jut of her hipbone. “We don’t really have a way of establishing that all of your orgasms with me are going to be of the same caliber. Unless we maybe test the theory out some.”

The smirk that spreads across Lisa’s face is downright wicked. “What did you have in mind?”

Cisco huffs a laugh. “I don’t know,” he replies. “What do you like?”

In a flurry of movement, Lisa slides into a sitting position and taps a stunned Cisco on his shoulder. “Glove up, soldier,” she orders.

A wave of confusion washes over the engineer, but he does as he’s told nonetheless, crawling to the end of the bed and reaching dutifully for his wallet in the pocket of his jeans.

“I have a box of condoms in my dresser,” Lisa offers, but Cisco’s already fished the foil packet from his wallet, and he turns around to display it proudly.

“Already got it covered,” he replies.

“Is that so?” Lisa asks, raising an eyebrow and tapping her finger impatiently against her crossed arms. She glares pointedly at his boxers, and, hastily, Cisco gets with the program. He sheds his underwear in one smooth movement, cock already fully erect and standing at attention. Lisa eyes it hungrily as Cisco tears open the condom wrapper, body so flooded with adrenaline his fingers shake.

Finally though, Cisco gets the package open and slides the thin barrier down his shaft. He returns to Lisa’s side and kisses her deeply, passion fueling his every move as he cradles her face and twines his fingers through her hair.

It catches him completely off guard when Lisa grabs him by the biceps and pushes his back flat against the mattress. She throws one leg across his hips, straddling him boldly, and smirks. Then, she takes his cock in her hand and stokes.

Cisco chokes out a moan.

Lisa chuckles darkly and strokes again, earning another moan from the engineer. She winks mischievously, something that sends an excited shiver up Cisco’s spine, then guides the length of his cock between her folds. She rocks her hips forward, and the friction sets Cisco’s nerves on fire. The head of his cock drags across Lisa’s clit, and it causes them both to let out strangled, all-consuming moans.

“Keep doing that,” Cisco pants, his hands sliding restlessly up and down Lisa’s sides, occasionally stopping to grip her tight but never settling long.

“Like I’m gonna stop now,” Lisa replies.

The thief continues rocking her hips, the slow grind gratifying yet torturous all at once. Her hands clamp down around Cisco’s shoulders, and with every thrust forward, her breasts bounce tantalizingly just above his face. Cisco reaches up to cup one in the palm of his hand, thumb rubbing and flicking and pressing with varying pressure and directionality. The whole thing drives Lisa wild.

After one particularly dizzying roll of her hips, Lisa leans down even further to capture Cisco’s mouth in a deep, wet kiss, tongues duelling, teeth nipping. The added intimacy of their bodies pressed so close together, contact at nearly every point, pushes them both toward orgasming at a breakneck pace. Lisa’s hips rock in earnest, and Cisco’s hands trace along her body with purpose, groping at the sensitive areas behind her ears, at the hollow of her throat, the small of her back, below her navel.

“I’m coming,” Lisa wails, just seconds before her muscles tense up and begin to shake wildly. Cisco can feel her trembling at every point of contact, and the pulsing throb of her orgasm against his cock pushes him over the edge, too.

“Fuck, Lisa,” Cisco groans, pressing his lips against the curve of her shoulder. He drops wet, open-mouthed kisses against her skin until they’ve both come down from their high, and Lisa flops over onto the mattress beside him.

When both of their breathing has returned mostly to normal, Lisa turns her head and glances over at the engineer. “Was that okay?” she asks as he moves to tie off the condom and place it in the wastebasket beside Lisa’s bed.

Cisco turns back to the thief and looks at her with a small, dopey smile. “That was more than okay,” he replies. He reaches a hand down to take Lisa’s and twines their fingers together, thumb stroking reassuring patterns across her skin. “That was fantastic.”

“So, you don’t mind that I don’t want to have sex?” Lisa asks, voice quiet and uncertain in a way Cisco’s not used to hearing from her.

“Of course I don’t mind,” he replies, earnest. “Although, that being said, if you wouldn't call what we just did sex, what would you call it? Felt like sex to me.”

Lisa chuckles sweetly, and Cisco continues. “Sex can mean a lot of different things to a lot of different people. It’s not all _insert penis into vagina_ , though society is certainly doing its level best to make us think otherwise.

“There are so many other ways for us to be intimate together,” the engineer says emphatically. “Just because you don’t like a certain kind of sexual contact doesn’t mean we can’t have an active, healthy sex life. There’s oral. And handjobs. We could get adventurous and try watching each other masturbate, or experiment with handcuffs and blindfolds. Maybe we could even try anal, or pegging, if that’s more your style. Plus, there are all these different kinds of toys, and positions, and kinks.”

Lisa giggles airly and burrows into Cisco’s side, head resting against his shoulder, legs twining together. “Sounds like you’ve given this some thought,” she teases.

Cisco scoffs. “Please,” he says. “Who hasn’t?”

The engineer sighs and runs a hand through Lisa’s sweat-damp hair. “We can sit down and talk it all out tomorrow,” he promises, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. The taste of salt lingers on his lips. “What we like, what we don’t, what we’re willing to try.”

“Sounds nice,” Lisa replies.

They both take a moment to enjoy the peaceful silence of world around them, the progressive chill settling into their bodies as beads of sweat evaporate from their skin. It feels like home, like the place they're meant to be, and the contented feeling of lying together, pressed skin to skin, is a hard one to shake.

“This whole _sleeping with the enemy_ thing probably isn’t gonna go over very well for either of us, is it?” Cisco muses finally, breaking the serene atmosphere they’d settled into.

Lisa laughs and shifts her position until she’s able to look the engineer in the eyes. “As if Lenny and your little Super Freak aren’t boning on the regular,” she says.

Cisco frowns. “Barry and Cold?” he yips, looking beyond disturbed.

“It isn’t obvious?” Lisa wonders.

The engineer takes a serious moment to think it over, then shudders viscerally as his brain suddenly views every interaction between Captain Cold and The Flash in a whole new light. “Well, it is now,” he says.

Lisa laughs again, then leans down to grab the covers from the foot of her bed. “Don’t think too hard about it,” she suggests.

Cisco’s entire body trembles once more, and he shakes his head, eyes desolate, lips curled downward in a horrified grimace. So much for peaceful serenity.

“Too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
